End of Time
by tonstar17
Summary: This is a Lenny one shot fic. I needed to write a happy Lenny story. Needed a break from my story Mistakes & Regrets. Leonard & Penny spend the day together. I do not own any of the characters.


**End of Time**

* * *

Penny woke up extremely scared. She was shaking all over. She sat up and saw that Leonard wasn't there. Where was he? She thought. She heard the toilet flush; she laid back in bed. She was angry at him because of a dream she had. She remembered the dream vividly. She and Leonard decided to get married and on their way to Vegas he confessed to kissing another girl while he was on the ship at the North Sea. He came back to bed spooned her and started kissing her neck.

"Leonard I'm not in the mood." She snapped at him.

"Come on Penny you know how much you love morning sex." He said seductively.

She pushed him away from her and said "I'm mad at you, and you're the one that loves morning sex, and you're not getting it because I'm not in the mood."

"Have I done something wrong because if I remember correctly we went to bed last night happy and in each other's arms? What changed?

"I'm mad at you because you cheated on me in my dream." She said without looking at him.

"Penny it was just a dream and you know I will never cheat on you. I love you."

"Well, you shouldn't have cheated in my dreams. She retorted.

"Penny look at me." She didn't respond. "Please, Penny look at me. She groaned and turned to face him. "What."

"I'm sorry for cheating on you in your dream. He grinned.

"It not funny."

"I didn't say it was."

"So why are you grinning then."

"I'm not." trying to wipe the smile off his face but failing miserably.

"Glad you find it funny Leonard. She turned away from him.

He spooned her and kissed her favorite spot on her neck. "Sorry, Penny I didn't mean to upset you. It's only a dream, and it's not real. I would never cheat on you because you are my world." He kissed that spot again as he continued.

If I could give you one thing in life Penny, I would give you the ability to see yourself through my eyes, only then would you realize how much you mean to me."

Those words and the kisses were soothing she grabbed his hand and said "I'm sorry for getting mad at you. I know it's not real, but I couldn't help it."

He kissed her on the check she then turned and met his lips, as their make out got heated he pulled away and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "So are we going to have morning or makeup sex or even better both? He grinned.

"Leonard get your mind out the gutter and kiss me."

* * *

Penny walked into her living room just as Leonard shut her laptop.

She poured herself some coffee that Leonard made earlier.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing I was just googling something."

"Leonard." She knew him so well she could tell when he was lying.

"Fine, I was just looking at places to take you." You know to make it up to you for kissing another girl in your dream."

"I'm not going to hear the end of this am I?"

"Nope. I just love seeing this side of you."

"And what's that supposed to mean."

"You know. The penny that get jealous when other girls show interest in this 5'6 stud."

"You really think you are 5'6. Now that's funny." She giggled

"Hey, you're mean."

"Excuse me. You're the one that is mean. Laughing at my vulnerability.

"He cuddles her from behind and said.

"I'm sorry I was just having a bit of fun."

"Well, it wasn't funny." She turned to face him and put both hands around his neck.

"Dance with me Leonard."

"But there is no music playing."

"We don't need music to dance because just holding you is music to my ears." That's is sweet Penny." They held each other and danced as if there was music playing.

* * *

"So where are you taking me." She said as they walked down the stairs. They instinctively hold hands, she loves the way they do that whenever they are out.

"I thought I'll take you to the funfair. There is one in South Pasadena."

"Oh, Leonard I love funfairs."

"Really I didn't know that. He said sarcastically. She hit him gently on the shoulder. "Hey. I hope you know you are getting on every single ride with me. She grinned at him.

"It's not fair he grumbled

"Life is not fair Leonard. Deal with it. She kissed him on the check. If you are a good boy, I let you do that thing to me that you like doing. He took a deep breath. "Anything for you penny. Your wish is my command." He smiled at her.

Leonard, you're such a lapdog and a pervert."

"I'm your pervert." He slaps her bum.

"Oooh, Leonard. Stop it or we will never make it to the fair."

"I love seeing you in a tight pair of jeans. He said staring at her bum as he held the door open to exit the apartment block.

They arrived at the funfair and immediately penny began to get excited. There were rides; games live bands and food trucks. It had a carnival atmosphere. The smell of the different food being cooked was intoxicating.

"Come on Leonard let go on the roller-coaster first." He wasn't too keen on it but agreed. He wanted his reward later.

Leonard came out of the cubicle, and a worried looking penny embraced him. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine I was just a little sick after the ride."

"A little, you were sick all over the roller-coaster and the poor man in front of you. She laughed.

"Yeah about that. Thank you for stepping in and saving me from him. I could have taken him on you know."

"Sure you could have. Should I go and get him." She grinned.

"That wouldn't be necessary."

They spend the rest of the day enjoying the rides and playing video games. Penny also tried the different food on offer. As the evening approached. They sat down and listened to the live bands. Holding each other and stealing little kisses. "I love you, Leonard."

"Hey, what brought that on?" He held her closer.

"I don't know I guess I'm just feeling emotional with everything that has happened today."

I love you too penny. Wiping the tears away that were falling from his fiancee's eyes.

Their love will last till the end of time.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **Lenny4ever.**


End file.
